An occupant of a vehicle may find himself/herself in a situation where it is difficult to accurately track external events that may be occurring outside of the vehicle. In such situations, the occupant may benefit from additional assistance that monitors events and objects outside of the vehicle, and provides a notification to the occupant inside the vehicle.